


The beginning of a new friendship.

by sunibean



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Bubble's can't sleep, so she decided to go to park.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 27





	The beginning of a new friendship.

Bubbles frowned as she looked up at the moon, it’s been like this for a while now. Sleep just has not been her friend for the last few days. Though she didn’t understand why her sleep’s been acting up recently. It’s not like she’s been stressed or anything like that. She usually went to sleep at a decent time but, today was just not the case.

She shifted from her seat on her bed where she watched the moon from the window. Her blonde hair falling on her shoulders, and her blue eyes glowing from the light of the moon. Checking her phone for the time she winced,  _ 5:34am.  _ Thank god, it was Saturday. 

Getting up from her bed she decided she should go for a walk, maybe to the park.

She was going to go to invite her sisters but she remembered they were asleep.

Blossom was one of those people who went to sleep early. Buttercup usually did stay up but today was different. Not only did she have practice but had to fight a monster so after dinner she was drained and went straight to sleep. 

Bubbles would’ve just crawled up into one of their beds until sleep came to her  _ but  _ she also didn’t want to wake or bother them. They’ve had a lot on their plates recently and waking them up when they’re getting the sleep they need would make her feel bad. Knowing them two, they’ll deny it that she did bother them. 

Once, getting a sweater and putting on shoes she opened her window. Not wanting to wake anyone. Climbing out, she floated down. 

Looking up at her neighbors homes she noticed Robin’s room light was still on.

She wasn’t really surprised with Robin being up this late, the girl’s sleep schedule was horrible. And it was rare when she actually did go to sleep at a decent time. 

She thought about stopping by, but went against it not wanting to wake Robin’s parents. 

Putting her hands in her pocket she made her way to the park. She would hate to have Blossom’s ice ability tonight, extra cold temperature plus how it was tonight would’ve been just horrible.

She smiled as the park came into distance, it was truly her favorite place. The way all the lights made the place glow it was truly just the most beautiful thing to her.

**_“Welcome to Townsville Park”_ **

She decided to just walk around for a bit, maybe it would tire her out. 

She breathed in and then out, at the feeling of fresh air. 

Pulling her sweater closer to her as a gust of wind blew past her, her mind began to wander. Life’s been nice recently excluding the fact that a lot of monsters and robots have been attacking a whole lot more which was a little stressful because a lot of exams were happening before the Winter break. 

Letting her mind wander it wasn’t long before she stopped in front of a familiar face. 

“Hey Boomer.” Bubbles smiled, catching his attention. 

Boomer looked up and smiled up at her, “Hey.” 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

“No,you can. Here.” Boomer said scooting over to let her sit. Bubbles grinned at him as she sat down. 

Though the two were no longer “enemies” and not trying to kill the other she really couldn’t say what they were. They share the same friend group and have a lot of common interests. And they talked a lot out of their friend group as well. She felt they were friends, but she guessed she couldn’t exactly jump to conclusions with their history. 

“It’s cold,” Boomer said looking up to the sky.

“Yeah,” Bubbles breathed, looking up to the sky with him. “Why are you out so late?” she had asked.

“You mean early?” Boomer grinned.

Bubbles giggled at him, “Yeah.” 

“Couldn’t sleep I guess”

“Me either.” 

The two sat in a comfortable silence letting the wind blow against them, Bubbles pulled her sweater closer to her.

“We’re friends, right?” Bubbles asked.

She could hear his heartbeat speed up, maybe she shouldn’t have asked.

“You-”

“Yeah.” Boomer interrupted, she looked back to him, despite the fact that he wasn't actually looking at her still to the sky.

“Really?” Bubbles asked.

“I mean- it’s up to you of course I mean. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn't want to,” Boomer ranted, Bubbles raised a brow at him. “I mean we did try to kill you” Boomer muttered in a hust tone.

“I do recall we actually did kill you guys,” Bubbles frowned “sorry about that by the way.” 

“It’s fine,” Boomer shook his head, “We did kind of start it.”

“Only cause you didn’t know better.” 

“You also didn’t know a kiss was going to kill us.” 

Bubbles nodded, “Truce?” 

Boomer grinned, “Truce.” 

“I’m glad to be your friend.” Bubbles said, her head falling to his shoulder. Though his heart began to speed up he let his head fall on top of hers,

“I-I’m glad to be yours too.” Boomer spoke.

“You mean it?” Bubbles asked, he could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah,” Boomer smiled, “Did you mean it?”

“Of course,” Bubbles told him. “To new friendships” 

“To us.” Boomer agreed, “As friends of course.” 

Bubbles giggled, “yeah.” 

“By the way..” Boomer started until he noticed she was asleep. “Nevermind.” he muttered as he felt sleep soon come to him as well.

* * *

“They fell asleep on a park bench?” Buttercup muttered, poking Bubbles cheek.

“I hope they didn’t frostbite or something.”

“Pinky, it’s not even that cold-” 

“Coming from you that means nothing.” Blossom rolled her eyes.

“Bro, you’re literally a walking furnace.”

“I wish these losers left a note or something, it would've been easier to find them.” Buttercup scoffed.

“Well, at least they’re safe.” Blossom sighed.

“Yes, because sleeping on a public park bench is the safest thing in the world.” Brick muttered, ignoring the glare he received from the pink puff.

“Can you guys shut up, I’m trying to sleep here” The four heads turned to Bubbles who had closed her eyes again.


End file.
